fireemblemfandomcom-20200223-history
Brynhildr
Brynhildr (ブリュンヒルデ, Buryunhirude) is a Tome that is introduced in Fire Emblem Fates. The personal tome of Leo, Brynhildr is described as a tome that can manipulate earth, gravity, and life; summoning a small grove of trees to ensnare a selected enemy target when used in battle. Profile Brynhildr was one of five weapons crafted by the Rainbow Sage to be used by humans in order to end the war between the First Dragons. It, alongside Siegfried, the Raijinto and the Fujin Yumi, is necessary in order to unlock the full power of the Yato. After the war, the tome was passed down through the Nohrian royal family. Its current wielder is Leo, the second prince of Nohr. According to Leo in Warriors, to use the tome, it is necessary to channel the power and vitality of the earth itself while adding your own magic to it, before unleashing it. Leo's son Forrest is known to have inherited the ability to wield Brynhildr. In his supports with his father, Forrest is informed that he will eventually be trained to arm Brynhildr, to which he immediately expresses doubt over whether he wants to assume such a heavy responsibility. He eventually resolves to learn how to wield the tome one day, but only on the condition that he gains the power necessary to use it responsibly. During the Heirs of Fate DLC Xenologues, Forrest inherits Brynhildr and uses it as his weapon of choice. Weapon Stats ''Fire Emblem Fates Tome |E |∞ |10 |80% |5% |0 |1~2 |? |0 |Leo only. Critical Evade +10. Grants ability to activate the '''Brynhildr' skill, halving the damage taken from enemy's magical attacks while in inventory (Activation chance: User's Skill%). }} ''Fire Emblem Heroes Brynhildr= Tome |14 |2 |400 | |If unit initiates combat, inflicts status on foe restricting movement to 1 space through its next action. }} |-|Upgrades= Fire Emblem Warriors Tome | |30 |- |- }} Item Locations Fire Emblem Fates |Inventory |Leo |} Etymology In the epic poem 'Nibelungenlied', Brynhildr, or ''Brünnhilde, is a valkyrie and the queen of Iceland. The hero of the same poem, Siegfried, is the namesake of Xander's legendary sword. Trivia *In Fire Emblem Heroes, Brynhildr is one of two weapons to completely replace its original special effect after being refined, alongside Fujin Yumi. Every other weapon either retains its effect, or strengthens it. *According to the Fire Emblem Fates Drama CD, the incantation for Brynhildr is: Honored god of all things that exist, the incantation of gravity, release your spell now, and become my power. **However, in Warriors, the incantation is as such: Gravity incarnate, binder of all things! I release your curse--your power is mine! Gallery File:FE14 Brynhildr Concept.jpg|Concept artwork of Brynhildr from Fates. File:FE14 Brynhildr.jpg|Leo wielding the tome of Brynhildr. File:FE14 Brynhildr Skill Activation.jpg|The defensive power of Brynhildr invoked to shield Leo from the full impact of an enemy Witch's attack. File:FE14 Brynhildr (Casting).jpg|Leo casting Brynhildr on an enemy Knight. Leo Brynhildr Warriors.jpg|Leo casting Brynhildr in Warriors. File:FEW Brynhildr.png|The Brynhildr tome as seen in Warriors. Category:Character-Exclusive Weapons Category:Legendary Weapons